The Unexpected Attraction
by tragicromance
Summary: Jasper and Bella find themselves alone in the Cullen house one night... Edward is away and Alice has recently PASSED away *lemony* More chapters to come, probably.


**NOTE: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters and the Twilight series in general – I'm fully aware that I do not :P**

_This story kinda switches point of view from Bella to Jasper every few seconds, so sorry if that's hard to keep up with at all. I think I'm going to do more of this story/pairing sooo… enjoy :)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Edward had been gone for weeks, and it was driving Bella crazy. Why _he _was so desperately required in Denali, she had no idea. Apparently she wasn't supposed to know. "For her protection" Edward had insisted she stay at the Cullens' house. All the Cullens had gone, apart from Jasper and Carlisle. But Carlisle was always at the hospital.

She thought Edward would be worried about that, considering Jasper's troubled history with resisting human blood…but Carlisle had insisted Bella would be fine, and that Jasper had made considerable strides in that area lately. When Alice died, the whole family had worried about Jasper – obviously thinking that without Alice, he wouldn't be able to cope with the family "lifestyle" anymore. But the opposite happened. Jasper suddenly felt as if he had to try even _harder_ to resist human blood – for Alice. He had this strange desire to make Alice proud of him, even though she was gone.

She was only a _little _bit anxious. After the first week though, she realized it was going to be fine. She hardly ever saw Jasper, and Carlisle only at night. Bella spent most of her time reading, or watching silly movies in an effort to distract herself from how much she missed Edward.

Halfway through the second week, however… Bella's loneliness became too much.

Carlisle was working late at the hospital, and Bella was sitting alone in the living room, watching _Moulin Rouge _on the enormous television Edward had set up for her in there.

_Moulin Rouge_ always made her cry, and when the movie was almost over she started to realise that she really should have picked something less romantic and sad to watch. As Bella had predicted, she was bawling her eyes out by the time Christian realized Satine did in fact love him…and was about to turn the movie off altogether, when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

She turned around and saw Jasper standing at the foot of the stairs, with a confused expression on his face. Had he _felt_ her sadness? She didn't know. She still didn't really know how his mood-sensing and influencing thing worked, exactly.

"Is something wrong?"

Even his _voice _was soothing.

Bella wiped the tears away from her face.

"Just the movie I guess. Nothing to worry about."

He walked closer to her, and she couldn't help but notice how lovely he looked. The black sweater he was wearing clung to his body in an amazing way, and she was just admiring how well his dark jeans fit him too, when Bella realized he was staring right at her still.

"I have a hunch it was a little more than just the movie making you sad, Bella."

Hesitating, he sat down next to her on the couch. She could see the sadness in his eyes, which made her think of Alice. They had both loved Alice, and they both missed her every day. They had that connection in common – even though his connection with Alice had obviously been much stronger.

Bella didn't reply to Jasper, because she was thinking.

"You're lonely…and sad…and afraid…" he said, almost to himself.

"I miss him, I suppose. And I miss her…"

Jasper flinched when he realized who she was talking about.

Alice.

"The movie didn't help then, I'm assuming?"

Bella smiled weakly, still feeling pretty awful.

Jasper was always careful not to constantly influence the emotions of the people around him, but he could see Bella needed help.

Suddenly Bella didn't feel so alone anymore, and she turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Thanks."

She moved closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you stay here with me, for a while?"

Jasper was surprised at her request, but nodded. He could tell she needed some company. And truthfully, so did he. He also felt alone… not just because he missed Alice, but because he had always felt like the black sheep of the Cullen family. Carlisle had not turned _him_, and unlike the others he had definitely had his problems being a "vegetarian" – as Carlisle put it.

"Perhaps we should watch something a little less… - "

"Absolutely." she replied, finishing his thought.

Bella went over to the television, putting on the first ridiculous comedy she could find, then sat back down next to Jasper. Jasper had little interest in television or movies. He found humans in _reality _far more interesting.

He looked over at Bella. He could certainly see what Edward saw in her. Jasper definitely thought she was beautiful, and over the past few months they had grown a little bit closer – which he liked. He also liked the feeling of _knowing_ he wasn't going to hurt Bella. That he could resist her.

He smiled as he watched her reactions to the movie, especially when Bella burst out laughing.

After a while she moved even closer to him and leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jasper froze. They had never been _that_ close before. He could feel the heat of her body against his, and looking down at her he found himself watching her chest move slowly up and down as she breathed.

He looked at her breasts, getting the strange urge to reach down and touch them. He ignored these strange thoughts, and looked over at the television again. Jasper wasn't watching though, he was trying to read Bella's emotions.

She was no longer feeling lonely or sad, because of him… but there _was _something else she was feeling that hadn't been there a few minutes ago… It wasn't love, but it resembled it, in a way…

With a jolt Jasper realized that it was _lust _he could feel, radiating from Bella. But how was that possible? She loved Edward, and Jasper had never felt anything like that coming from Bella towards him before. One of her hands draped over his leg, not touching him in any strange way, but just…sitting there…

Bella felt Jasper freeze, and considered moving away from him. Maybe it was making him uncomfortable? But she didn't move away… for some reason she couldn't. Possibly because she _really _didn't want to.

Bella was barely paying attention to the movie now, but she stopped paying attention altogether when Jasper put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her slightly closer to him. So he wasn't uncomfortable with her touching him after all. Bella had never really touched Jasper, or been close to himl…but she liked it. It felt so nice, just sitting there, with his arm around her.

He smelled _amazing_…and as he held her she reached over and put her hand on his chest. Even with the sweater on she could feel how hard and cool his chest was. She never wanted to take her hand away. Suddenly she felt Jasper move, and then saw him lift his hand and place it on top of hers (the hand that was on his chest).

That simple gesture gave her goosebumps, and Bella's heart was racing. She assumed that Jasper meant all of that in a friendly way, but her thoughts were far more inappropriate than that. For a moment she felt incredibly guilty. What about Edward? But as she looked up at Jasper's beautiful face she stopped thinking about Edward completely. Edward wasn't there. Jasper was.

She could feel herself becoming wet…thinking about all the things she wanted to do to Jasper. But she was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't let him, afraid he didn't think about her that way at all… But she had to take a chance. His hand was moving slowly up and down her arm, making it hard for her to concentrate on anything but him _touching _her. It was giving her goosebumps. She wanted to touch HIM too… She looked down at the front of his pants, and could have sworn that he looked _very _hard. Was she imagining it?

"Is everything…alright, Bella?" Jasper suddenly asked her. He sounded worried – maybe worried that he was making her uncomfortable. But he definitely wasn't. Bella just smiled and nodded, resting her head against his chest.

The sexual tension was killing Jasper. He wanted to make it go away – but not by using his abilities. He looked down at her hand, which was placed on his stomach, just above where the top of his pants was. It was driving him crazy, knowing how she was feeling about him and wanting _desperately _to do something about it. Just as Jasper was considering giving in to the feelings they were both having, he felt Bella's hand slowly move over to the waistband of his jeans.

Out of habit, vampires usually kept breathing – but Jasper had stopped altogether out of shock. Bella wasn't looking up at him. Her head still rested cozily on his chest. Only her hand was moving. It was as if she wasn't too sure of what she was doing yet. After what felt like an eternity Bella's hand started fumbling with the button and zip on his pants, undoing them relatively quickly. And then she stopped moving again. Was she scared? Scared to look at him? Had she changed her mind about what she was doing?

Jasper didn't have the patience to find out why she had stopped. Instead, he pulled off his pants in one blindingly fast movement – carefully moving Bella away from him while he did and placing her back in the same position when he was done. He could hear her heart racing.

Wasting no more time, Bella lifted up Jasper's shirt slightly and ran her hand down his cool, hard stomach. Her touch was so warm on his skin and the forbidden nature of what they were doing made everything horribly better. Her hand slipped underneath his underwear, moving further and further down, until her hands nervously touched his extremely hard cock.

Bella couldn't believe what was happening. She was almost euphoric at how unexpected it all was. She wondered where her fear and guilt had gone – then she remembered… she was with _Jasper_. With his influence she could feel no fear. Bella slowly ran her hand up his hardness, then began to stroke him. She had always been intimidated by Jasper, but as she held his cock in her hands she suddenly felt powerful. Jasper let out a soft moan as her hands moved down to his balls, lightly running her fingers over them and holding them in her hands. Bella pulled down his underwear, letting his cock free. She continued to stroke it, noticing how big it was and imagining him inside of her. The thought made a chill run down her spine – but not in a bad way.

Jasper moaned with every stroke, saying her name over and over. He realized she still hadn't looked at him and he felt that she was a bit embarrassed. Smiling a little at the thought, he reached down and ran his hand through her hair. Bella looked up at him and she could see the desire she had for him all over her beautiful face.

"I want to kiss you Bella…" he said, watching for her reaction rather than asking her.

Bella smiled and lifted her head so that her lips were inches away from his. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other… until Jasper couldn't wait any longer. He leaned forward and his lips touched hers. Kissing Bella was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His tongue moved against hers in her mouth as her hand continued to stroke his cock. He stopped kissing her for a moment to tell her to go faster – and Bella did exactly that.

Her hand moved faster and faster on his dick, and started kissing his neck.

"Jasper…what are we going to do, after this?"

Jasper laughed in between his moaning and saying her name.

"Well I was hoping, that since you got to _touch _me… I'd get to touch _you_ Bella…"

Bella shivered with pleasure, imagining what he would do to her. When she didn't say anything further, Jasper continued.

"I'm going to touch you all over… I want to be inside you…"

Bella could sense that Jasper was about to come. She kissed him once more on the lips, then leaned down and placed her wet lips on the side of his cock as she stroked him. Jasper screamed out her name, wanting more than anything to make love to her. She then ran her tongue over his hardness, all the way up to the head.

"Ohhh Bella!" he screamed, throwing his head back.

"Come here…" he gestured for her to move close to him again, and as she pressed her body against his and kissed him so passionately, she brought him over the edge, his body shaking as her hands pumped him.

Once Bella had stopped, Jasper could immediately feel that she was ashamed of herself. He tried to make her feel better, and pulled him even closer to her. His hand gently stroked her hair – still in awe of what had happened. For a long time neither of them said anything… and then Bella broke the silence.

"Make love to me Jasper…" she said softly, kissing his neck and wondering how she had ever kept her feelings for Jasper hidden from everyone…including herself.


End file.
